1. Field
Embodiments are directed to a method and a system for operating one or more coverage-limited devices to reduce overhead and latency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Long-term Evolution (LTE) is a standard for wireless communication that seeks to provide improved speed and capacity for wireless communications by using new modulation/signal processing techniques. The standard was proposed by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), and is based upon previous network technologies. Since its inception, LTE has seen extensive deployment in a wide variety of contexts involving the communication of data.